totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. TDH - Finał "Seeking the Truth"
Total Drama Hardvision 01 - "Seeking the Truth" - FINAŁ ______________________________________________________________________________________ Na początku na ekranach telewizorów pojawia się logo 1 edycji Total Drama Hardvision. Następnie pojawia się hala, na której za moment pojawi się Opening Act. Piosenka przewodnia pierwszej edycji, wykonywana przez Kyle. thumb|left|399 px Na scenie pojawiają się gospodarze edycji - Evelynn i Lukaninho. Lukaninho&Evelynn: Good Evening, Europe! Publiczność oszalała. Evelynn: Witamy państwa w finale Total Drama Hardvision! Lukaninho: Jestem Lukaninho, a wraz ze mną jest Evelynn. Poprowadzimy dla Was tą edycję. Evelynn: 'Warto wspomnieć, że każda edycja będzie miała swoje hasło przewodnie. Tegoroczne hasło to: "''Seeking the Truth". '''Lukaninho: Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza poszukiwanie prawdy. Evelynn: Najwyższa pora zaprezentować zasady jakimi będziemy kierowali się w finale. Lukaninho: '''Dokładnie. Już dziś z 16 krajów tylko 6 zdobędzie przepustkę do kolejnej edycji, natomiast zwycięzca zorganizuje kolejną edycje u siebie. '''Evelynn: Poznajmy dzisiejszych finalistów oraz kolejność,w jakiej będą występować w dzisiejszym półfinale! Na ekranie pojawiły się kolejno flagi państw: Plik:Bosnia & Herzegovina.png Bośnia i Hercegowina, Plik:Monaco.png Monako. Plik:Norway.png Norwegia, Plik:Russian Federation.png Rosja, Plik:Hungary.png Węgry, Plik:Ukraine.png Ukraina. Plik:Ireland.png Irlandia, Plik:Austria.png Austria, Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania, Plik:Netherlands.png Holandia, Plik:Poland.png Polska, Plik:Belgium.png Belgia, Plik:France.png Francja, Plik:Sweden.png Szwecja, Plik:Finland.png Finlandia, Plik:Latvia.png Łotwa Lukaninho: Każdy z was może się przyczynić do zwycięstwa swojego faworyta. Wystarczy, że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. Evelynn: W takim razie...Europo zaczynamy! Schodzą ze sceny i pojawia się pierwszy występ. Plik:O1.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:O2.png thumb|left|335px Plik:O3.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:O4.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:O5.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:O6.png thumb|left|335px Plik:O7.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:O8.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:O9.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:1O.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:11.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:12.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:13.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:14.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:15.png thumb|left|335 px Plik:16.png thumb|left|335 px Evelynn: 'Za nami już wszystkie występy! Czas rozpocząć głosowanie! '''Lukaninho: '''10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2..1! EUROPE, START VOTING NOW! ''Aplauz. 'Evelynn: '''Aby ułatwić wam głosowanie, przygotowaliśmy skrót piosenek: thumb|left|335 px '''Lukaninho: '''Ostatnie chwile głosowania! '''Evelynn: '''10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...1! EUROPE, STOP VOTING NOW! '''Lukaninho: '''Nasi techinicy już zliczają dla was głosy. '''Evelynn: '''A dla was mamy specjalną niespodziankę. '''Lukaninho: '''Przed wami zwyciężczyni 7.TDE:ESC Helen! thumb|left|335 px ''Ogromne brawa i aplauz. 'Lukaninho: '''Dziękujemy Helen! '''Evelynn: '''Czas przejść do najbardziej emocjonującej części naszego show! '''Lukaninho: '''Panie i panowie - mamy wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Evelynn: '''Za chwilkę połączymy się ze wszystkimi krajami. Mniejsze punkty zostaną wyświetlone automatycznie. Na początek - Polska, Włochy i Hiszpania. Witamy Yanke$a. '''Yanke$: Dziękujemy San Marino za to fantastyczne show! Oto głosy: *8 pkt dla Węgier *10 pkt dla Belgii *12 pkt dla WIELKIEJ BRYTANII! Lukaninho: Dziękujemy! Następne kraje to Norwegia, Bośnia i Luksemburg. Witaj DreamKiller1! Dreamkiller1: Siemano! Oto nasze top 3: *8 pkt dla Łotwy *10 pkt dla Węgier *12 pkt dla Ukrainy! Evelynn: '''Dzięki! Czas na Wielką Brytanie, Rosje i Francje! Witaj Claudy! '''Claudy: San Marino dziękujemy za wspaniałe show! Oto moja kolejność: *8 pkt dla Bośnii i Hercegowii *10 pkt dla Ukrainy *12 pkt dla POLSKI! Lukaninho: Dziękuję! Głosy płynące ze Węgier, Portugalii i Czech! Hej Marks! Marks00: Dobry wieczór San Marino! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Czech, Portugalii i Węgier: *8 pkt dla Wielka Brytania *10 pkt dla Monako *12 pkt dla''' POLSKI!' '''Evelynn: '''Dziękujemy! Kolejne kraje to Irlandia, Ukraina i Monako! Witaj Dark! '''Darkander:' Witam San Marino, oto głosy: *8 pkt dla Norwegii *10 pkt dla Austrii *12 pkt dla Węgier! Lukaninho: '''Dzięki! Czas na Finlandie, Danie i Rumunie. Siemka, Rox! '''Roxane: Siemano San Marino! Oto głosy moich państw: *8 pkt dla Norwegii *10 pkt dla Holandii *12 pkt dla POLSKI! Evelynn: '''Dzięki! Następne państwa to Belgia, Niemcy i Szwajcaria. Hejka, Michał! '''Michalpietrzak: Gratulacje zorganizowania wspaniałego show. Oto nasza topka: *8 pkt dla Rosji *10 pkt dla Szwecji *12 pkt dla WĘGIER! Lukaninho: Dziękujemy! Teraz połączymy się z Milekiem 99! Jak głosowały Szwecja, Holandia i Malta? Milek: Hejka! Oto nasze głosy: *8 pkt dla Irlandii *10 pkt dla Austrii *12 pkt dla''' WĘGIER!' '''Evelynn: '''Dziękuję! Głosy płynące z Łotwy, Estonii i Armenii! Witaj Venstey! '''Venstey: '''Dobry wieczór San Marino! Gratuluję zorganizowania tego cudownego show! Oto TOP 3 Estonii, Armenii i Łotwy: *8 pkt Holandii *10 pkt Austrii *12 pkt '''WĘGIER!' 'Lukaninho: '''Czas na ostatnie, roztrzygające głosy! Rafix poda nam wyniki z Austrii i Litwy! '''Rafix: '''Witaj Europo! Miło mi podać ostateczne głosy. A więc: *8 puntków dla Węgier *10 punktów dla Irlandii! *12 puntków dla BOŚNII! '''Evelynn: '''Dziękujemy! Sprawdźmy tablicę wyników: '''Lukaninho: '''A więc wszystko jasne! Zwycięzcą pierwszej edycji Total Drama Hardvision są WĘGRY!!! ''Wielkie brawa publiczności. 'Evelynn: '''Gratulujemy! Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Mikrofon jest twój! '''Zwycięzca(Shawn): '''Dziękuje wszystkim za punkty, nie spodziewałem się wygranej. I pamiętajcie, uważajcie na zombie bo czają się wszędzie!! ''Jakichś dwóch kolesi ubrało go w skafander jak z psychiatryka i odeszli z nim ;u;. '''Lukaninho: '''Jeszcze raz brawa! Tymczasem my się żegnamy. To była Total Drama Hardvision! Kategoria:Total Drama Hardvision